Seeing Her
by Finn Graham
Summary: Three times he saw her, and three times he thought she was wonderful. A short romance between Oliver (male protag) and Emiko. A gift fic written for tumblr user toyherbs, through the Harvest Moon Starry Night Gift Exchange.


**AN: Not my best... I've never worked with these characters before, so it was a bit of a challenge! As stated in the summary, this was a secret santa gift for tumblr user toyherbs. Read, review, enjoy!**

The first time he saw her, he was drunk and she was beautiful. He was stumbling home in the dark after a rather wild night with Dirk, his vision slightly distorted, blue hat occasionally slipping into his line of sight. It was nearing two in the morning, and Oliver knew that his sister, Anita, would punish him for coming home so late. Stumbling, he soon found his hazy brain completely emptied of all thoughts except that there was a girl, smooth black hair shining and glowing, standing next to the constantly rumbling waterfall.

Her grey eyes met his as he fell, and the beautiful stranger could hardly contain her shock. She didn't know that there would be anybody coming around at this time of night. She hurried back into a hidden cave behind the falling water, leaving Oliver on the ground beneath the cliff.

He rolled over onto his back, and sighed heavily, wondering just who that girl was. Well, he wondered that until his sister's foot was squishing his face and he was being dragged back to the farm. But even then, her features were still etched into his intoxicated brain.

The second time he saw her, he was sober and she was shy. Oliver patiently camped near the cliff, staring, waiting. He glance at the sky, noting by the position of the moon that it was now after midnight. When his eyes travelled back to their original resting place at the waterfall, he saw the girl, peeking out from behind the water. Her lavender clothing reminded him of a shrine maiden, and he quickly stood to greet her. But as he drew nearer, she retreated.

"Hello up there," Oliver called to the woman, after realizing she wouldn't let him any closer. "May I ask what your name is?" He smiled brilliantly at her, causing the girl to let out a tiny squeak.

She visibly drew in a few deep breaths and responded to his question. "My name... is Emiko. Who are you?" Her voice rang through the night, melodic and sweet.

The farmer responded, exclaiming his name with the joy of making a new friend. He didn't want to be too loud, as they were near Lloyd's house. Nobody wanted a grumpy Lloyd yelling at them in the middle of the night.

Emiko nodded, hiding her face behind the draping sleeves of her dress. They proceeded to stare at each other, hours passing by without their noticing. But when a bird called out a good morning song and the sun's light peeked over the edge of the cloudy horizon, she gasped, and returned to her cave home in a hurry. Oliver just stood there in disappointment, wishing he could have at least been brave enough to say something other than his name to her. Sighing, he returned his shared home just in time to receive a kick to the stomach from Anita.

The third time he saw her, he was curious and she was brave. Oliver hiked up a short trail to the top of the waterfall, and once he reached his destination, poked his head into the hidden cave. The sight that awaited him was incredible- a secret pond, with a shrine positioned at the back wall. Flowers grew in plentiful amounts, brightening the atmosphere. But even more surprising was that Emiko, who was exiting the cave, bumped right into him. She stumbled backwards, mumbling apologies in a foreign accent that was reminiscent of the far east. "I'm so sorry, I didn't expect... um... I wasn't expecting visitors..." She trailed off, preferring to play with the end of her hair.

Oliver laughed gently, signalling that all was forgiven. "Is this your home, Emiko? It's beautiful." His smile was ever present, and she quickly grew nervous.

Steeling her nerves, she remembered why she was leaving the cave that night in the first place. "Uh, yes, it is... I... um, I was wondering if you would... ah, accompany me in a walk? I don't often go outside... and I suppose... I'm somewhat, um, nervous..."

Beaming even more brightly, if that was possible, Oliver grabbed both of her hands, and despite this being their first actual conversation, he held them affectionately. He felt a certain pull towards the woman, and wanted her to be happy. "I would be delighted, Emiko. C'mon, let's go!"

And now, after seeing her a million times and sealing the promise to see her for a billion more, Oliver held her in his arms on the date of the Starry Night Festival, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Eventually, as she was on the verge of sleep, he smiled, breathing, "The first time I saw you, I was drunk and you were beautiful."


End file.
